1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to line feathering structure associated with spin cast reels and, more particularly, to magnetically actuated feathering structure which traps line against the spinner head assembly.
2. Background Art
It is known to incorporate line feathering structure in spin cast reels to allow precise placement of a bait through casting. A fisherman will normally thrust the bait with a greater force than that required to cause it to arrive at its intended target area. By feathering the line, payout can be retarded to guide the bait to the desired landing area. This precision is desirable, particularly to the skilled fisherman capable of identifying stumps, rocks and other areas likely to attract fish.
A skilled fisherman can utilize conventional spin cast structure to effect feathering. With the line paying out, the thumb button can be depressed to bear the line braking surface against an inside surface of the front portion of the reel cover. This procedure demands a very delicate touch which can be achieved only through much practice. In the event that too much pressure is applied to the thumb button, the line is snubbed and payout is abruptly arrested, ruining the cast. The contact area normally between the line surface and the inside surface of the cover is substantial so that very light feathering is difficult to achieve.
One known structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,554, to Hull, bears a ring against the annular, rear edge of the spinner head assembly to snub the line at the beginning of a cast. Because of the annular contact area established between the ring and spinner head assembly, the line is continuously confined, making light feathering difficult, if not impossible.
Another problem associated with conventional feathering structure is that normally the connection between the actuator and the feathering structure is inflexible. As a result, the line may tend to hang up and may pay out in a jerking fashion during feathering or payout may be halted altogether, all of which situations are undesir- able.
Conventional reels do not lend themselves to incorporation of separate line feathering structure. It is conventional to urge the line against the inside surface of the front reel cover to effect feathering, yet the feathering actuator resides remotely at the rear of the reel. Thus, structure interconnecting the actuator and the structure encountering the inside reel surface would extend through the length of the reel and take up substantial space, which is at a premium.